Resident Evil 4: Catching Up
by Sumi Arana
Summary: Leon shows Ada how much he's missed her over the past six years. Leon/Ada Lemon


Disclaimer: Resident Evil 4 doesn't belong to me, nor do Ada and Leon. They both belong to Capcom.

Author's notes: What is this, my third lemon in a row? I'm going to cover a LOT of characters. So this is actually a canon fanfic! I haven't actually done a canon fanfic since Just For Now. At least, I consider this canon. This is what "could-have" happened directly after Ada and Leon's first meeting in Resident Evil 4. I mean come on, the woman's been "dead" for six years. Leon loves her, and I bet he had to do _everything _to keep himself from just doing her right then and there. The pair may be a bit OOC as I've never played them outside of my Highschool fic. I hope not. Took me about... two days to write. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!

Oneshot

**Lemon**

Ada/Leon

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Put your hands where I can see them." The soft, sultry voice came from behind Leon as he felt a hard object in the middle of his back. He recognized it as the muzzle of a gun.

"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." Leon replied cooly.

"Put them up, _now._"

He turned around within half a second, grabbing the girl's arm. He forced her away from him, keeping a hard grip on her shoulder. He didn't hurt her though, he grabbed onto the rather large handgun she held. He didn't even have time to pry it from her pretty little fingers before her foot came up, knocking the gun from his hands.

She was on one hand now, her long, silk, crimson dress sliding over her smooth skin as she did a sort of acrobatic trick to gather herself on her feet. Leon saw just the smallest peek of her panties. They were white lace and showed up_ very_ well against her red dress. He didn't have time to dwell on this however. The gun was out of his hand. He needed to defend himself.

Leon was already pulling his knife from it's sheath on his shoulder as she landed. She caught the gun, long fingers twirling it before she finally got a good grip on it. She turned to face him, but he already had the shining knife at her throat. Her jaw was hanging open slightly, surprised. How'd he get so fast?

There was almost a triumphant smirk from the man. "Bit of advice. Try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." The one hand held the knife at her throat, and the other grabbed the gun. He took the clip out, throwing it across the room as he dropped the gun.

He turned to face the woman in the red dress, not ready for what was coming next. She removed the sunglasses, the only thing managing to hide her identity from the former cop.

"Leon. Long time no see." She spoke calmly as the sunglasses clattered to the ground. She took one step towards him with a soft smile.

Leon was shocked. Ada. The woman that he'd thought had been _dead _for six years was now standing in front of him. (and she looked as good as ever.)

"Ada..."

She gave a smile. It seemed sweet on the outside, but Leon knew there was something darker lurking right underneath the surface. "How have you been, Leon?" She asked quietly, her eyes not leaving the man. He filled out. He wasn't the same scrawny cop she met six years ago. Now he was built like a man. She liked it.

"...I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, Leon." Was all she responded with, eyes moving slowly across the room now. There was a bed, a table and a few other furnishings. Otherwise, the room was bare and Ada was trying to figure out what this room was being used for.

She hardly had time to react when Leon kissed her. His lips were warm, soft, just as she remembered them from the last kiss that he'd given her. She breathed out slowly after he broke away. She looked to him, feeling her face fluster softly. She hadn't been expecting it.

"Leon..."

"Ada, how could you do that to me?" He took her face in his hands gently. He brushed her soft black hair from her face. He was shaking, upset to find out she'd lied and happy to discover her alive and well.

"I'm sorry, Leon." Came the short, familiar answer. "I can't tell you anything else." She whispered, averting her eyes. "I really do apologize."

He kissed her again, but she was ready this time. She leaned against him, working her lips against his. Leon raised an eyebrow, almost surprised at how good Ada was of a kisser. He regretted not being able to spend more time with her for the past few years, but he knew he couldn't have.

She hooked her fingers around his neck, pressing her body against his. Between Leon's thin black shirt and her own thin dress, she could feel his muscles. How delicious they felt. She couldn't even wait until she got to feel them up close.

"Leon, do me a favor and take off your holsters..." She whispered, leaning against him as she slid a hand up his chest.

Leon frowned. "No. Ada, I can't do that."

"Please." She whispered. "Do this for me, Leon."

"After you tried to kill me?"

"I'd never hurt you. Unless you asked me to, Leon." She dragged the tip of her finger down the side of his face. "Is that what you want, Leon? For me to hurt you?"

Leon became flustered, silent before he gave a sigh. "Fine." Pulling off his holsters, he slowly dropped them to the ground as he watched Ada.

She smirked softly, pushing him onto the bed. She straddled his hips, sliding her hands up under his shirt. She felt his magnificent muscles under his soft skin. She shuddered, trying to regain her composure. She couldn't let Leon that even the smallest bit of contact like this was already starting to get to her.

"Lift up your arms."

Leon blinked slowly before raising his arms for her. She pulled his shirt off, feeling her breath hitch in her chest. Oh, his muscles looked even better up close. She looked up to him, swallowing hard.

"You worked out a lot."

"Six years in the secret service." He replied with a soft smirk. He felt proud. He'd surprised Ada, and he was happy about that. "A _lot _of training."

She ran her fingers over his chest slowly, shivering. "Just wow." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. He gave a smirk, kissing back.

"I missed our kisses." He whispered.

Ada smiled, breaking away. She kissed his throat now, soft, short, sweet kisses that made Leon shiver. There was a soft gasp from the government agent and she smirked. She suckled softly, leaving soft, round pink marks as she made her way down his neck. She kissed down his chest now, feeling his breathing increase speed.

There was a groan from him now. He loved her lips on his body. Anywhere, it didn't matter where. He felt those beautiful lips on his nipples now, her long, wet tongue running over his nipple. She suckled softly. She could taste salt. She looked up to him.

Leon had his eyes closed, his head leaned back. He loved his nipples being played with. In fact, he could hardly get himself off without tweaking them ... god, and now Ada's tongue was swirling around them. Just when he felt like was going to explode from the stimulation, Ada pulled away. She kissed down his chest at the same time her hands moved to his waist band.

She ran her fingers over the waistband slowly before rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. Leon gasped, arching up against her teasing touch.

"F-Fuck." He gasped, opening his eyes to look at her.

There was a giggle. "What's wrong, Leon?" She whispered, leaning down to him, kissing the very tip of his nose. Her fingers continued to work through his pants, feeling his arousal.

"Ada..." There was a groan, his hazel eyes looking up to the half-Asian. "Please."

"Please what, Leon?" She teased, touching him with the very tips of her fingers now. She knew very well what he wanted, but she wasn't going to give it so easily. She wanted to _hear _him say it. Hear him say it, make him _beg _for it.

Leon took a deep breath, finally coming to his senses. He grabbed Ada's wrists, flipping her over so he was on top now. His erection strained against the front of his pants, but he ignored it for now as he went to rid her of her clothes. He couldn't let her just take him over like that. He had to show that he could dominate.

"Leon..." Ada gasped, a little surprised at how fast Leon had moved. She forgot how well he was trained now. His large hands were around the back of her neck, untying her halter top and slowly bringing it down. She wore no bra, he was thrilled upon his discovery.

"Ohh, beautiful." he whispered, gently cupping one of her breasts in his palm. They fit ever so perfectly. "Ada..."

Ada smiled softly. "Do you like them?" He ran his thumb over the nipple, watching it harden under his touch. He smirked. Wondering if Ada liked her chest being played with, he took one into his mouth slowly.

She gave a gasp. She'd never felt the touch of a man's mouth before; and of all people, she was lucky enough to have Leon's mouth working at her now. She arched her back to urge him on, wanting more of his touch. With any luck, she could manipulate him into doing exactly what she wanted... she seemed to be rather good at that, and Leon was very gullible.

"Leon, please." She gasped, leaning her head back and running her tongue slowly over her bottom lip. "I want you."

He smirked. "Hmph. Nice try, Ada." He slowly pulled the dress off of her all the way, revealing those white panties he'd seen earlier. It was a thong, as to minimize panty lines in that silk dress she wore. Simple, white, cotton. Leon smirked. He loved it on her. It made her look so _innocent._

"Beautiful."

Ada shifted slightly, blushing softly to herself. "Thank you." She whispered, distracted from her goal of manipulating the government agent, just for the moment.

Leon went to peel it off but Ada told him to stop. "...take off yours first. Your pants and your little boxers." She pointed at him. "_Then _you can take mine off." She whispered.

The dirty blonde nodded, unzipping his pants and kicking them off before slowly removing his black boxers. Ada blushed, admiring his manhood.

"It's large..." She whispered.

Leon grinned. "Too big?"

"I think I can handle it." She gave a soft smirk, her arms now resting above her head. This gave Leon a clear shot of her chest, and he was grateful. He moved to strip off her panties now, smirking to himself all the while.

She was shaven, completely, and this send a thrill through his body. He'd never seen a girl who was shaven before. He looked up to her and she smirked.

"Think you can handle it?" She whispered, half-mocking him.

"It's beautiful." He smiled.

She gave a giggle, watching him. He leaned down, breathing in her scent. He was throbbing. God. He wanted her. He wanted her now, but he had to wait.

Leon slowly let his tongue dart out, taking his first taste of her. Ada wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. She wasn't going to sit idly by and let Leon do whatever he wanted. He was only allowed to do what_ she _deemed fit. She smirked.

Leon glanced up to her but shivered softly, breathing in her scent. He ran his tongue over her slowly, feeling her tense up beneath him. She bit her lip, lensing her head back. Leon was teasing her, and she knew it. She was _not _happy.

She arched up against him, inviting his tongue in deeper. Leon obliged, slipping his tongue into her. Ada hooked her legs around him, attempting to pull him in deeper. Leon resisted, making her whine with discontent. He wasn't obeying her and it was driving her _crazy. _

"Leon, please." She murmured, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, but she wasn't. She was about to _crack_ and just let him take her.

"Please what?" He teased, just as she had done before. "Payback's a bitch, Ada."

Ada bit her lip, falling silent as she waited for him to go back to his work. He rested his hands on her hips now to keep her still, which only frustrated her more. She let him, deciding not to argue against him. Maybe she would get what she wanted this way.

Leon slowly licked her, savoring her taste. He flicked his tongue over her clit, listening to her take in a deep, sharp breath. He ran over the hardened nub again, faster. She arched up involuntarily, her hips jerking from Leon's touch.

Leon smirked softly, glancing up to her. "Feel good?"

She said nothing, but she nodded, silently. Her eyes were closed, just enjoying the pleasure that Leon was giving her.

He stopped and she opened her eyes. "Leon, please...don't tease me." She murmured softly.

The blonde shivered but finally succumbed to her. "Get on your hands and knees."

Ada blinked, not used to being told what to do. "What?"

"Get on your hands and knees." He repeated. Ada blushed softly, moving to her hands and knees slowly, glancing over her shoulder to him. She wanted to make sure she was positioned right.

Leon was ripping the bedsheets up, and Ada frowned. "What are you doing?" She hardly had time to react when Leon grabbed both of her arms, forcing them behind her back. She gave a surprised squeal, falling onto the bed now that her arms weren't in the picture. "Leon!" She gasped.

He smirked, tying the new bond/s. He needed to make sure she didn't break them and take over the dominant role again. He had to keep her under control.

Ada's blood was pumping through her veins so quickly. She was shaking from the excitement. She'd never been dominated like this before, and by _Leon _of all people. She was so...thrilled.

"Leon..." she whispered softly, looking over her shoulder to him. "Don't make me wait anymore." She was wet. She rubbed her thighs together slightly, watching his reaction.

Leon took in a sharp breath, silently watching her for a moment. He couldn't take his eyes away from her delicious backside. So round, beautiful, and perfect. He smiled. Perfect, just like the rest of her body.

"Leon!" Ada gasped. "I can't take care of myself, please..."

"Are you sure? Fine, Ada." There was a smirk. He grabbed her hips roughly, causing her to give a soft whine. He pressed the tip of his erection against her opening, feeling how wet she was. He groaned softly.

Ada bit her lip, feeling him start to slip inside her. He was large, but definitely not _too _big. (Ada wondered ever so briefly if there was anything 'too big.') She didn't have time to think long until Leon's entire member was in her.

"Oh...Ada, you're tight..." He groaned softly. To tell the truth, he was a little surprised. But he definitely wasn't complaining.

Ada bit her lip so as to not make any sounds. She still wanted to be in control as much as she could. Which to tell the truth, as Leon had her on her knees with her arms forced behind her back, wasn't very much control.

Leon began to pump in and out of her, feeling the wonderful sensation of her hot, wet walls around his erection. She was throbbing every time he thrust into her and she finally gave a moan.

"A-ahhnn...Leon..." She gasped softly, mentally kicking herself afterwards.

"Oh, god, Ada." Leon groaned, nearly stopping. He rested his hands on her hips, digging his short nails into her pale skin. She gave a yelp, but she didn't tell him to stop. She liked the pain. She suddenly had a vision of Leon with a riding crop and she blushed deeply, glancing back to him with wide eyes. He was a cop at one point, right? She wondered if he had access to all of that.

"Oh fuck, Ada. You look so goddamn _good_..." He murmured softly, speeding his hips up.

Ada bit her lip softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. She was breathing hard now. She tried to keep her moaning and whimpering down to a minimum, almost afraid of giving him the gratification. He hadn't made a single sound other than when he talked. His lack of moaning set Ada on edge. She wanted to hear him moan and beg. Then she knew she would be able to let herself make the same noises for him. Just for him.

"Moan for me, Ada." Leon whispered, thrusting into her particularly hard.

She gave a soft cry at the words alone, swallowing hard. "A-ah, Leon..." She could feel herself nearing her climax. Between Leon toying with her clit earlier, and fucking her now, she knew she wouldn't last for very much longer. She wondered how long Leon would last. Would he surprise her again?

"There we go, Ada... your moan is so amazing..."

She whimpered softly, nearly losing all control of herself. With Leon treating her like this, she felt like a completely different person. She wasn't the well composed spy anymore. Leon always brought the best out in her...

She felt Leon bite into her neck from behind and she gave a cry, being snapped out of her thoughts again and brought back to earth. She was _really _close to orgasm now, wondering just how long she could make it before she game.

"B-bite me again."

"What?"

"Bite me!" She gasped, still trying desperately to gain control back. Just a little control over him, she'd settle for that. But she needed _something. Anything._

Leon blinked but complied, slamming into her hard and biting down as he got as deep as he could. She cried out, biting her lip to try to stifle her moans.

"Don't stop." She hissed, knowing now that he would listen to her.

Leon did indeed obey her as he sped up, entering her and drawing out, entering her and drawing out, just about as fast as his body could take it. He was right on the edge.

Ada gave a near cry as she felt her orgasm come near out of nowhere. She was shaking, throbbing around his erection. It was the best thing she'd ever felt...

Leon gave a soft groan, which thrilled Ada.

"Leon, Moan for me." She whispered, repeating what he had said earlier. She remembered how much it excited her, and hoped that it provoked the same response from the government agent.

The dirty blonde gave a soft groan to appease the girl, slowing down. He didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to make sure Ada was enjoying this as much as he was.

The half-Asian gave a whimper, her legs starting to shake. "I can't keep it up for much longer, Leon... please..." She glanced back to him again, and that was all it took.

He came, grabbing onto her hips as he groaned, biting down onto his lip. He slowly pulled out, breathing hard and sweating.

Ada nearly collapsed upon his drawing out, breathing hard as well. "Leon... untie me..."

He listened to her, slowly untying the bedsheets pieces from her wrists. Her wrists had been rubbed raw, but she didn't mind. She pushed herself up, crawling to the head of the bed. She breathed hard, watching Leon.  
"You're amazing." She whispered. She'd never felt so amazing before. She'd had sex plenty of times before, yeah, but never with anyone who she loved like Leon.

He moved beside her. Just to rest for a few minutes. He knew the time they spent together had already put Ashley in more danger. But she was a tough girl. It's not like she hadn't been kidnapped before. She could wait just a few more minutes while he caught up with the woman he loved.

He took her hand gently, staring at the ceiling. "I missed you, Ada."

There was a coy smile from the girl. "I know, I can tell. How long can you stay?"

"Not very. I've gotta get to Ashley."

"I have to get going soon too." Ada murmured, obviously upset, but neither said anything about it.

"...here." Leon moved off the bed to his attache case. He opened it, digging through the guns, clips, shells until he found what he was looking for. Ada watched from the bed with interest. Leon held up a thin, silver chain. He smiled, moving over to the bed. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

He clasped it around her neck, watching it rest on the curves of her chest. He smiled, giving her a soft kiss. "Beautiful."

She smiled, running it through her fingers. "Thank you, Leon."


End file.
